epoka_lodowcowafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Brzoskwinka
Brzoskwinka (ang. Peaches)- młoda mamucica, córka Mańka i Eli. Urodziła się w Świecie dinozaurów, gdy stado wyruszyło ratować Sida. Jej imię wymyślił Maniek jako znak, który miał go informować o nadchodzących narodzinach. Żona Juliana. W dzieciństwie, w oczekiwaniu na Boże Narodzenie, Brzoskwinka dowiaduje się, że jej ojciec nie wierzy w Mikołaja. Wyrusza więc w podróż z Sidem oraz Zdzichem i Edkiem, by udowodnić, że on istnieje. Po drodze spotykają Pyszałka, z którym się zaprzyjaźniają. Niestety, gdy dotarli do siedziby Mikołaja, zniszczyli wszystkie prezenty, które zrobił. Maniek i Ela dołączają do stada i razem postanawiają pomóc Świętemu. Ten wykreśla ich z listy niegrzecznych, a Maniek w końcu zaczyna wierzyć w Święta. Wszystko dzięki zapałowi Brzoskwinki. Została wychowana w tradycjach i mamucich, i oposich, dlatego czasem śpi na gałęzi, a czasem na ziemi. Wstydzi się swoich oposich cech przed innymi nastoletnimi mamutami, ale w końcu rozumie, że nie warto się z nimi zadawać. Lubi przebywać ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem - jeżokretem Louis'em, który potajemnie się w niej podkochuje. Maniek niestety nie akceptuje go i nazywa "łajzą". Wkrótce przekonuje się do niego. Epoka lodowcowa 4: Wędrówka kontynentów Brzoskwina pragnie poszukiwać przygód i emocji, lecz jej ojciec na to nie pozwala. Ciągle uważa ją za swoją małą dziewczynkę, jaką kiedyś była - niewinną i bezbronną. Jest ona w takim wieku, w którym chce się umawiać z chłopcami, ale na to Maniek też nie wyraża zgody. Mamut martwi się, że straci córkę oraz że ta przekłuje sobie trąbę i będzie ćpała jagody. Gdy Brzoskwinka z Lousem udaje się nad wodospad, by spotkać się z Itanem, który się jej podoba, Maniek przerywa im podróż i każe wracać do obozu. Na miejscu w wyniku zbiegu okoliczności, w stronę Brzoskwinki sunie rozpędzona kłoda z leniwcami na pokładzie. Na szczęście Diego, przywiązany do jednej z pasażerek kłody, chwyta się drzewa pazurami i zatrzymuje sunące drzewo tuż przed uderzeniem w Brzoskwinkę. Chwilę później, gdy wszyscy są zajęci nowymi gośćmi - rodziną Sida, Brzoskwinka ukradkiem wymyka się Mańkowi i idzie nad wodospad. Brzoskwinka nie słucha ostrzeżeń Louisa i prosi, by się wyluzował. Po dotarciu nad wodospad obserwuje z góry Itana i innych mamucich znajomych. Z krzaków wyłaniają się też Zdzich i Edek, którzy mieli na polecenie Mańka szpiegować Brzoskwinkę. Ta postanawia zaryzykować. Szykując się na zejście i spotkanie, potyka się i ześlizguje po zamarzniętym wodospadzie. thumb|left|400px Spada wprost na Itana, obalając go z nóg. Na chwilę oboje tracą świadomość. Gdy się cucą, widzą, że ich kły się zakleszczyły. Dodatkowo przychodzi Maniek, pomaga młodym uwolnić się z zakleszczenia i daje jej szlaban, robiąc jej wstyd przed znajomymi. Ta ucieka, a Maniek rusza za nią. W drodze powrotnej mamuty kłócą się. Maniek daje Brzoskwince do zrozumienia, że próbuje ją chronić. Brzoskwinka mówi, że nie może jej niczego kazać. Wykrzykuje też, że nie chce mieć takiego ojca. W tym momencie pękniecie kontynentalne oddziela Mańka od rodziny. Brzoskwinka bardzo żałuje tego, co powiedziała. Wie, ze może już nigdy nie zobaczyć taty. Maniek z Sidem i Diego oddala się od brzegu na krze. Krzyczy, że na pewno ich znajdzie i wróci. Z ziemi wypiętrza się płyta kontynentalna i zaczyna sunąć w stronę wszystkich zwierząt. Brzoskwinka ratuje Louisa od upadku i ucieka z nim do reszty zwierząt, wszyscy udają się na pomost lądowy. Później Brzoskwinka ze smutną miną wędruje i nad czymś rozmyśla. Louis nagle zatrzymuje ją i ratuje przed wpadnięciem w osuwisko ziemne. Brzoskwinka martwi się o Mańka. Louis pociesza ją, że wszystko się ułoży i na pewno przeżyją. Wieczorem Ela zarządza odpoczynek. Brzoskwinka zwisa ogonem w dół z drzewa na uboczu i patrząc w gwiazdy tęskni za Mańkiem. Nagle przychodzi Itan. Brzoskwinka rozmawia z nim na temat swojej dziwnej pozycji do myślenia oraz o końcu świata. Itan zaprasza ją do swojej grupy, pod warunkiem, że pozbędzie się Louisa. Po odejściu Itana zjawia się Ela, która słyszała ich rozmowę. Prosi Brzoskwinkę, aby była sobą. Brzoskwinka wyjątkowo postanawia spać nie zwisając z gałęzi w dół. Następnego dnia rano Brzoskwinka podróżuje z ekipą Itana. Mamuty schodzą ze szlaku i idą przez jaskinię, by urozmaicić sobie podróż. Gdy pytają Brzoskwinkę o przyjaźń z Louisem, ta zaprzecza. Louis akurat słyszy to, i zasmucony ucieka. Mamuty wędrują dalej przez jaskinię, a gdy ta zaczyna się walić, z trudem unikają zawalenia. Wszyscy się śmieją, ale Brzoskwinka zaczyna rozumieć swój błąd. Wykrzykuje im, co sądzi o ich szalonych pomysłach. Przyznaje się, że nie wstydzi się swoich oposich korzeni i zachowań, po czym odchodzi. Niedługo potem zwierzęta docierają na pomost lądowy. Okazuje się, że ten zniknął. Ściana skalna zmierza w ich kierunku, by strącić ich do oceanu. Brzoskwinka zastanawia się co mogą zrobić. Wówczas prawdopodobnie wszyscy zostają ocaleni przez kapitana Flaka, który uprowadza rodzinę Mańka. Traktuje Brzoskwinkę jako zakładniczkę i chce rozprawić się z mamutem, który go wszystkiego pozbawił. Maniek niebawem się zjawia. Brzoskwinka wyłania mu się z mgły i próbuje go ostrzec przed zasadzką - bezskutecznie. Gdy Flak trzyma Brzoskwinkę, a jego załoga obezwładnia Mańka, pojawia się Louis. Sprytnym fortelem udaje mu się uderzyć Flaka kawałem lodu w nogę, przez co ten puszcza z bólu Brzoskwinkę. Udaje jej się uciec na krę, którą przypłynął Maniek. Stoi ona z boku, podczas, gdy reszta przyjaciół walczy z piratami. Gdy załoga Flaka ląduje we wodzie, a sam Flak idzie w stronę Eli, by zemścić się za doznane straty, Brzoskwinka wykorzystuje oposi talent do manewrowania na linie i z całym impetem uderza we Flaka, pozbawiając go na chwilę przytomności. Maniek zauważa wtedy, że ma dorosłą córkę. Brzoskwinka uwalnia Elę z więzów. Gdy Flak z Mańkiem oddalają się na osobnej krze i walczą, Brzoskwinka martwi się o niego. Z radością patrzy, jak ten wraca na grzbiecie Skarbusia. Brzoskwinka po wszystkim tuli się do obu rodziców. Dziękuje też Louisowi za reakcję. Uważa, że to co zrobił było wielkie. Patrząc na walące się resztki kontynentu, Brzoskwinka zastanawia się, co teraz będzie. Gdy wszyscy na krze dopływają do nowego lądu. Brzoskwinka jest zachwycona. Chce udać się z Louisem wszystko pozwiedzać. Zatrzymuje ich Maniek, który każe im dobrze się bawić. Brzoskwinka targuje się z nim, co to czasu powrotu. Udaje jej się wytargować godzinkę po zmierzchu. W drodze dołącza się do nich grupa Itana. Mamuty razem udają się pozwiedzać nowy ląd. : "Tak, no to słucham. Kiedy będzie wolno mi się umawiać z chłopcami ? : Jak umrę. Plus trzy dni. Dla pewności, że umarłem..." : ― rozmowa Brzoskwinki i Mańka Bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę i zrobić potrafi dla nich wszystko. Tęskniła za ojcem, gdy się rozdzielili, a Elę uratowała przed zmiażdżeniem. Epoka lodowcowa 5: Mocne uderzenie Brzoskwinka gra z Mańkiem w hokeja na lodzie. Ten nie może uwierzyć, że przegrał. Później, gdy proponuje rewanż, pojawia się Julian - narzeczony Brzoskwinki. Okazuje się, że córka Mańka niebawem wychodzi za mąż. Chwilę później Brzoskwinka wraz z Elą knują coś za plecami Mańka. Na wieczór okazuje się, ze chodziło o przyjęcie z okazji rocznicy Mańka i Eli. Brzoskwinka i Julian oznajmiają starszym mamutom, że po ślubie chcą opuścić dom i szwędać się po świecie. Maniek z tego powodu wszczyna kłótnię. Przerywają ją spadające z nieba meteory. Brzoskwinka tak jak i pozostali, chowa się w jaskini i ze strachu przytula się do Juliana. Widać zazdrość Mańka, który czuje, że traci swoją dotychczasową córeczkę. W późniejszej wędrówce Brzoskwinka zastanawia się z Julianem, czy zdążą się pobrać. Martwi się, że wszechświat może coś mieć przeciwko nim. Dopiero Sid ją uspokaja i obiecuje przygotować jej wspaniałe wesele. Później w naelektryzowanym lesie Brzoskwinka wpada w dół i zostaje otoczona przez wyładowania elektrostatyczne. Prosi Juliana by nic nie robił i sama wyskakuje z pułapki. Widzi wtedy jak Maniek i Ela wpadają w to samo miejsce, chcąc jej pomóc. Na szczęście ratuje ich Diego. Wszyscy opuszczają las. Na nocnym postoju Ela chcąc sprawdzić Brzoskwinkę i uświadomić jej, że nie jest gotowa na opuszczenie domu, poddaje ją trudnej próbie. Mamucica z pomocą Zdzicha, Edka, Sida i Babci symuluje, że Brzoskwinka jest sama w lesie, jedno z jej dzieci jest głodne, drugie skaleczyło się w nogę i ma lizaka w nosie, do tego w okolicy grasuje potwór Sid i podpalacz Babcia. Brzoskwinka w pierwszej chwili jest zakłopotana, ale w kilka sekund opanowuje sytuację. Udaje jej się ugasić ogień, ustawić Babcię i Sida do pionu oraz jednocześnie posmarować maścią ranę jednego dziecka (Edka), wyciągnąć z jego nosa lizaka i dać tego jako pokarm drugiemu dziecku (Zdzichowi). Ela nie wie co powiedzieć, gdy Brzoskwinka wychodzi cało z opresji. Później nastolatka jest zła na Mańka, bo ten chcąc pokazać swą wyższość, podczas gry w hokeja z Julianem uderza go celowo krzakiem w głowę. Ukochany naszej bohaterki traci świadomość, spada na lód, a ten pod nim pęka i Julian wpada do lodowatej wody. Wieczorem przy ognisku Brzoskwinka uświadamia rodzicom, że nie mają już nic do powiedzenia w jej życiu. Jeśli przeżyją to po ślubie opuści dom wbrew ich woli. Nazajutrz, po dotarciu do Geotopii, wraz z Julianem leci magnetyczną skałą na spotkanie z Shangri Lamą. Nie bierze jednak bezpośredniego udziału w rozmowie z nim. Po wszystkim, gdy dowiaduje się, że nie ma ratunku, rozpacza. Nad kryształowym jeziorkiem w Geotopii Julian uspokaja ją. Tylko on widzi pozytywy w końcu świata. thumb|left|400px Niewiele później, gdy Buck odkrywa sposób na ocalenie planety, Brzoskwinka z Elą wykorzystuje oposie umiejętności, by kręcąc się na lianie powalić wielki głaz i zablokować ulatywanie pary z wulkanu. Później znosi też kryształy i wrzuca je w krater. Po całej akcji z przerażeniem patrzy na wulkan, który w pierwszej chwili nie wybucha. Na szczęście następuje opóźniona eksplozja. Asteroida mija Ziemię o włos a Brzoskwinka wraz z innymi cieszy się. Po powrocie do domu, następuje oczekiwany od dawna ślub młodych mamutów. Brzoskwinka chodzi w kółko i nie jest pewna , co ma robić. Ela uspokaja ją, że to normalne. Maniek i Ela uświadamiają ją, że jest już gotowa na wejście w dorosłość. Rodzice prowadzą ją do czekającego już Juliana. Po jej podejściu zaczyna się ceremonia. Maniek przekazuje jej trąbę Julianowi. Młode mamuty mówią sobie "Tak". Zaczyna się zabawa weselna. Brzoskwinka tańczy z Julianem. Oboje są szczęśliwi. Ciekawostki * W 3 części filmu ma rude włosy,w 4 części i krótkometrażówce Mamucia Gwiazdka ma włosy kasztanowe * Zwraca się do Sida "wujku",prawdopodobnie zwraca się tak też do Diego,Zdzicha i Edka Cytaty * "To mi pomaga myśleć. Krew spływa do mózgownicy, a odpływa z... Nieważne." - Brzoskwinka do Itana. Galeria Peaches_('I_Can't_Wait_!').jpeg Peaches.png Ice_Age_Peaches_Pre-teen.png Peaches_kid.jpg Peaches-and-Crash-and-Eddie-Gasp-ice-age-27887850-1671-915.png Sad-Peaches-peaches-from-ice-age-27690097-837-459.jpg Wyit0.jpg Ice-age-a-mammoth-christmas-special-fox-november-24th-01.jpg Ice-age-a-mammoth-christmas-06.jpg Ice-age-a-mammoth-christmas-6 182743-480x360.jpg Tnt24.info Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas 2011 1080p BDRip DXVA x264 AAC-26K ENG .4219 440637.png KXZk3v0YPKysLj6J9oimbuxpmCW.jpg Ice-Age-Mammoth-Christmas-854x960.jpg Brzoskwinka i louis.gif Brzoskwinka i Maniek.jpg Peaches.jpg Louis-and-Peaches-ice-age-4-continental-drift-32244936-1271-696.png Peaches2.jpg ice_age_4__peaches_and_louis_by_aamlfan04-d53sxss.jpg Peaches-Ethan-ice-age-4-continental-drift-32247871-1280-542.jpg Tatusiu!.JPG Co to było.jpg Rodzina.png Co ja gadam.jpg Ryli.JPG No hej.png No chodź Louis.png Brzoskwinka i Ela.png Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni Kategoria:Mamuty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety